


Ono

by Kittycrackers (Calacious)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Five Stanzas, Innuendo, M/M, Poetry, Probably ridiculous, Slashy, Thought I'd post it anyway, Writing while under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Kittycrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ono is Hawaiian for delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ono

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters alluded to in this poem. This is not done for profit, nor has it been written to offend.
> 
> A/N: Written under the influence of alcohol and rap music. - this happened quite awhile ago...I don't even remember when I wrote this - back in 2012, wow. I don't drink much or often. 
> 
> Poetic voice - Steve

I.

He tastes like chocolate and Chantilly –

Sweet, no salt –

All pastry and buttery icing.

Rich, fattening,

Flavored to match the taste of a foreign tongue;

Forbidden like Eden's Garden;

Something (someone) he shouldn't have.

II.

And he's dirty, low,

Determined,

(Not good enough)

Muscles rippling with need, raw like sugar,

His lover's skin glistening with sweat,

Slick and shining, dull in light dimmed - perfect,

Fucking hot and just right,

And hes sprung taut as a tightrope 'bout to snap.

III.

Hot, molten lava, spilling into and overflowing.

Longing to be filled -

He's all skin,

Teeth,

Nuts twisted to just right and cracked,

Mouth-fucked,

Wet and raw to choking.

IV.

Gagging,

Stroking,

Petting, longing

Panting,

Short of breath like a long-distance runner on a sprint

High, seduced

Like a fucked up Medusa

Who's turned to stone


End file.
